Brian Stepanek
Brian Stepanek (born February 6, 1971) is an American actor who is best known for playing Arwin Hawkhauser on the Disney Channel series The Suite Life of Zack & Cody. On Phineas and Ferb, voices of Baljeet's summer school teacher, Mr. McGillicuddy. Career Stepanek is best known for his role as Arwin in the Disney Channel sitcom The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. He also starred in Scary Movie 2 and the 2005 Michael Bay film The Island. Stepanek has also done additional voiceovers in the movie Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Kim Possible in 2007 and the films Charlotte's Web and Over the Hedge. Another appearance is as a strange chef named Lowell in What I Like About You and the sitcom, Malcolm in the Middle. He was also one of the co-hosts for the first ever Games|Disney Channel Games. He is well known as "The Dex Guy" Dex, and has also done commercials for Ace Hardware, Advil, OnStar, Toyota, Progressive Insurance, Priceline and Dairy Queen as well as radio commercials for Microsoft. In 2009, he played as Martin on the movie Bolt. He was also an uncredited policeman in Friday After Next, where he took Marijuana for "testing". He also has his first voice role in The Secret Saturdays as Agent Epsilon. Brian also voices Harold Buttowski on the Disney XD Animated Series Kick Buttowski. Stepanek has also appeared in Disney Channel's Original Movie The Other Me in 2000. Stepanek starred in a 5-minute short show called Brian O'Brian, a silent slapstick-style show aired on Disney Channel. He also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Hatching Pete as the Coach Mackay, and Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out? as Phears. Also Stepanek reprized his role as Arwin in the series finale, Suite Life On Deck Graduation starring Dylan and Cole Sprouse. Stepanek makes an appearance in season 9, episode 19 of Two and a Half Men. Personal life Childhood Stepanek was born and raised in Cleveland's east side suburbs. From 1985-1989, he attended Gilmour Academy. At Gilmour, he participated in student government, varsity soccer and basketball, and he naturally occupies a space on the theatre department's "Wall of Fame." In 2010, Gilmour honored Stepanek by naming him the keynote speaker for commencement ceremonies. Education, Early Career & Family Stepanek went on to Syracuse University, where he excelled as a thespian and studied abroad in London. Upon graduation, theatre opportunities drew Stepanek to Chicago. In Chicago, he built an impressive resume, culminating with a Jeff Award for his performance as Bill Snibson in the Drury Lane Theatre Company's production of Me and My Girl. On the set of "Me and My Girl," Stepanek met his wife, Parisa. They married in 2002, and have three children. Cleveland Sports Fan Along with Drew Carey, Brian Stepanek is one of Hollywood's most visible Cleveland sports fans. In 2007, he appeared in SportTimeOhio's documentary, Make 'em Forget, recalling painful memories through the facemask of a Cleveland Browns helmet. Professionally, the Cleveland Browns serve as Brian's primary dramatic emotional trigger. Notable roles *Mr. McGillicuddy in Unfair Science Fair *Recepcionist in Unfair Science Fair External links * * * Category:B Category:Actors